pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:PvXcode/Archive 1
Heh, that's really nice. Itd be cool if you could post WHERE to get the skill too though. Ni 13:56, 26 April 2007 (CEST) : thx. and yeah its a good idea, not quite sure how to fix it, but that will eliminate need of any external skill database. gcardinal 14:04, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::What's the data source for whenever skill rebalancing occurs? Will it be user maintainable, or require server access, or pull from some external source? --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:39, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :::gwBBcode is usually external - whenever gwshack updates theirs, we'll be able to get the update. -Auron 16:43, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::::But that's the root of my question ... this tool is "It's mostly based on gwBBcode but fully customized and partly re-written for the Wiki use". Are the customizations stricly in layout so that it can still be based on the gwBBcode database tables, or will some or all of the customizations require a new custom database? At the very least, the suggested change above to list where to get the skill won't be part of gwBBcode - with the GW:EotN expansion, the list of where to get elites could likely require updates. Other customizations to the code may require similar updates. That's why I asked. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:56, 26 April 2007 (CEST) I like this! 17:11, 26 April 2007 (CEST) You spelt "profession" wrong. — Skuld 18:14, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, might be worth pluralizing logo while you're at it. 19:04, 26 April 2007 (CEST) and BBCode = Dead ATM. Ni 21:14, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :It's the same as on the guild forums, just add around it. Thus: :prof=W/A swo=11+3=1 tac=3+1 str=10+1 dead=3ChargeSprintSlashPrisonSignet/build :Um... Maybe? XD Ok, what happened to that? 21:39, 26 April 2007 (CEST) Sweet! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:16, 26 April 2007 (CEST) : Hi guys, gwbbcode are dead yeah, getting ready for new extension. When it comes to updates gwBBcode did a really amazing job, even code are somewhere hard to understand its sure made in the best sense of open source and is extremely easy to update. Even most parts of they code was changed to adjust to wiki it wont be a problem when update comes out. When I will get more time I will clean up the code and will hold updated private svn for easy updates. Currently Im working on converter that will covert old style build-wiki to new one. gcardinal 21:51, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::That sounds cool. When can we expect it? (And the bbcode, too, if you have an estimate.) 21:59, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::: I think it will be online in next 24 hours, I just really want to get converter up and running at the same time. When it comes to gwbbcode it will be removed. There will be pvxbig for big posting (like in preview), pvxsmall for addition build variants and pvxmicro for the smallest posts (last one will be without floating description) gcardinal 22:07, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::::That's good. BB seems to be working for the moment (as seen above). How different will it be from the BBcoding, typing-wise? I'm wondering how much we'll have to change userpages, etc. 22:38, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::::: The only change will the tag. What is between will be the same. Extension will control what kind of output that will be produced. gcardinal 00:15, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::That's definitely good! Can't wait! 07:05, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::The only thing I see that I don't like is the little blob of yellow/gold on the end of the part that gives the campaign it's from. 07:11, 27 April 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ok, I will remove it. The idea was to have to change color for different copmaigns, but ended up just like that :) gcardinal 09:30, 27 April 2007 (CEST) Converting to new system Hello guys I just wanted to ask you what you think of the new extensions and if we can start converting builds to the new standart (pvxcode) ? can you please test out converter (very buggy) and try to replace attributes and skills in some builds with this new system. gcardinal 18:32, 27 April 2007 (CEST) :How do we test? -Auron 19:12, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::Link on the front main page. Run over to GuildWiki, pick a build, copy+paste the GW code into the box, hit convert. 20:16, 27 April 2007 (CEST) Buuugy. I put in this: Got this: name="Hammer wammo" prof=war/mon hamme=9+3 stren=7 tacti=6 heali=1MendingBreezeHandsSpiritStrikeFrenzySignetRebirth/build Didn't see anything wrong at first, but then I noticed that I told it 12 Healing and it gave me 1. Just checked to see if it defaulted to 1 if there weren't enough attribute points, but no go. Tested with 11 and 10, gave me the same result. Changing to 9 gave me the GW skill bar template with only one bracket at the end. I have no idea how that happened o.o; The same happened with 12 hammer and 9 healing. Since it kept doing it for 10 hammer and 9 healing, I'd guess that when there's a 9 somewhere in the code it freaks out - but it did it for 12 hammer, 8 healing. I hope my information helps... although I may just stick with manually typing in the BB code. If it weren't for the copyright problems I'd say we should just make it so the pvx code works with the attributes and skill bar templates instead of bbcode, but I really don't want to go through that headache. 20:31, 27 April 2007 (CEST) : Sorry but I just don't understand what was your point Armond?.. There is no copyrights problem as all credits are given to gwBBcode and when it comes to skill images are they are remade from those provided by arenanet under fan site program and other gfx are made 8by me personly. gcardinal 04:11, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::These icons were not made by you (or this or this or this or this)! --Dirigible 07:58, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::: First of all no spamming. Second of all read PvXwiki:Copyright. Third of all profession icons/logos are Copyright ArenaNet and used under they fan site copyright policy. Fifth all they have a clear policy regarding those specific images and they are released under CC by-nc-sa. gcardinal 10:18, 28 April 2007 (CEST) :::: It's not spamming, just giving you the links to the images which are infringing copyright, for your convenience. And what about PvXwiki:Copyrights? The profession icons, logos, and recharge/activation/etc images that you are using are NOT copyrighted by ANet. They were made by LordBiro, the same guy who made the old icons on GuildWiki. As such, there's no "fan site copyright policy" that covers them. Lastly, it may be CC by-nc-sa, but you still need to give credit, as per the Attribution clause. Come on, man, we just went through this for build pages, don't start this all over again. --Dirigible 11:07, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::::: You know what Im not starting anything. First of all this is CLOSED BETA TESTING. We do have errors, we have mistakes and we do miss some copyrights. I don't really get what the problem, if copyright is missing we will add nick of the original author or if there was 1000 of them we WILL also add their nicks. In our copyright: All other content on this site is copyright by the respective authors, and is available under the Creative Commons 1 license, unless otherwise noted. All other information, art and images, are Copyright to their original creators. I'm not taking any copyright away from that or any other art artist. Art I have used are licensed under CC and it says on his user page on GuildWarsWiki and credits will be given to him before this site goes public. However while in beta testing working 12 hours a day, using my money, time and alot of effort to get this site done I have some other issues that has higher priority. gcardinal 11:17, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::Thanks for being so understanding. I'll keep an eye out for those credits. Cheers! :) --Dirigible 11:24, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::: See . gcardinal 12:00, 28 April 2007 (CEST) Bugs? In the example shown on this page "Blood Ritual" is showing a range instead of calculating the correct value for the given attribute level. also what's with the square brackets periodically in the energy usage? also occastionally the row showing costs for energy etc seem to be too far left and part of the info or graphic gets chopped off or hidden for some reason. :Ranges will show in BBcode if the attribute level is not defined - Blood Magic was not given a specific attribute level, but humans assume it to be 1 or 0 depending on the number of points left over. I have fixed the page. Brackets are intentional - they show the energy cost after Expertise is accounted for. As for the other bugs, I haven't been able to reproduce them, though I did notice that on occasion the skill quick reference will make the border around the template code dotted instead of solid. 20:10, 27 April 2007 (CEST) :Also, the build description section is now useless, as it's not supported in PvX code. 20:16, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::I see on Lightbringer's Gaze the blue energy icon is partly cropped and what does show reads :::image:energy.png 1 image:activation.png 15 image:recharge.png ::On Troll Unguent I see :::3] image:energy.png 3 image:activation.png 10 image:recharge.png ::And on resurection signet, I see a cropped recharge icon and no values showing simply :::image:recharge.png :::What is your screen's resolution? It works fine for me on crappy school comps at 1054x756 or whatever. 20:45, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::::i'm seeing the problem at both 1024x768 and 1280x1024 It doesn't like runes. I put in a 55 monk build, and I got a +1 from headgear but no +3's from runes anywhere. Here's what it was: And here's what I got: prof=mon/an divin=10 smiti=11+1 prote=10 heali=2SpiritHandsof Absorptionof JudgmentHealingBondSpiritAura/build --Wizardboy777 02:25, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::::: Converter are not directly bugged its just extremly sensetive to the input. It works on most general builds when you put it all spaces and line breaks as shown in "perfect input". And yes I can confirm bug Wizardboy777 submitted and I will get into it now. gcardinal 04:08, 28 April 2007 (CEST) :::::: Im re-writing converter from ground up, so I hope new version will fix all the bugs. gcardinal 11:11, 28 April 2007 (CEST)